New Year's Resolutions
by LiaBelle
Summary: Danny and Lindsay make some interesting resolutions


"One more hour until midnight, Danny," Lindsay announced, "What do you want to do in this last hour of 2007?"

"I can think of a couple things," Danny said, smiling mischievously.

"Daniel Robert Messer, behave yourself," Lindsay scolded, a smile on her face.

Danny crossed the room and pulled her against his chest. "Yes, mom," he teased, kissing her deeply.

Lindsay wiggled out of his arms and detached their lips. "Ew." She said simply.

"What?" Danny asked, slightly hurt.

"You just tried to make out with me after calling me 'mom.' That's disgusting." She scowled.

Danny looked a bit sheepish, but mostly just amused. "You're right, baby, I'm sorry," he said to humor her.

Lindsay had crossed the room and sat down on the couch. "Come over here and show me, cowboy," she challenged, a glint in her eye.

You didn't have to tell Danny twice. In seconds he'd crossed the room, sat down on the couch and pulled Lindsay onto his lap. Within another second, his lips were on hers, kissing her wildly.

"Mmm," Lindsay sighed several minutes later when the kiss ended, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Glad to have pleased you, Montana," he smiled and kissed her lightly.

They settled on to the couch, Danny spooning Lindsay from behind, his arms wrapped lazily around her. They clicked on the TV and watched New Year's Eve with Carson Daly in silence.

"Hey, Danny?" Lindsay asked after a few minutes of the show.

"Yeah, babe?" Was Danny's reply.

"Do you make New Year's Resolutions?"

"Not since I was a kid, why?"

"I don't know. I just always have, and I think that we both should this year."

"And how would we go about doing that?" he asked, suddenly interested. Being with Lindsay was like this, and he loved it. She always came up with little things that you'd never expect; little, spontaneous things that Danny had learned to love.

"Well," Lindsay said, untangling herself from Danny's limbs, "I guess we could each write them down on separate pieces of paper and trade just before the ball drops," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny stood up. "You get pens, I'll get paper."

A few minutes later they settled on opposite ends of the couch with notebooks to write their lists. "Stop peeking," Lindsay scolded, "you'll see them soon enough."

"Fine," Danny said grumpily, turning back to his own list. "How many of these do I hafta do?"

"As many as you want," Lindsay replied, "and don't forget to say when you want to have them done by."

"Geez, Montana, could you get a little more picky?"

"Well, Daniel," she teased, "You are obviously not experienced in the New Year's Resolution department. I'm simply making sure that you don't do it wrong."

"Shut up, Linds," Danny rolled his eyes, "you're such a know it all."

"Well, I do happen to be right a lot of the time," she shot back at him.

Unable to come up with a witty response, Danny just told her to get back to writing.

Danny finished his list within ten minutes, but Lindsay worked diligently on hers for what seemed like forever. She wasn't even writing half of the time, she appeared to just be thinking about it. "You almost done, Montana?" Danny asked, growing impatient.

"Do not rush perfection," Lindsay said, slightly distractedly.

"It's 11:54," he reminded her. "We've only got five minutes."

"Six," she corrected him.

"Do you always hafta be right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Lindsay glanced over her list one more time, added something to it and looked up. "Done."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Finally."

"So are we going to trade, or what?" Lindsay asked.

"I wanna read yours before you read mine," Danny insisted.

"Why? That wasn't the deal. We said we'd trade at the same time."

"Well, I changed my mind, Lindsay."

Lindsay scowled. "Fine."

"Hand it over, baby," he held out his hand. Lindsay reluctantly handed him her notebook. He quickly scanned the page of her neat handwriting.

Lindsay's New Year's Resolutions

_1. Exercise every day (every day, duh)_

_2. Lose 5 pounds (June)_

At this point, Danny looked up and scoffed. "Lose five pounds? Seriously, Linds, you're fine the way you are!"

"There are two kinds of people who are obligated to say that," Lindsay told him stubbornly. "Mothers and boyfriends."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Really, I'm not kidding. You're perfect just the way you are. Lose five pounds and you'll be skeletal." He went back to reading the list.

_3. NO JUNK FOOD!! (EVER!)_

_4. Cook more so that Danny doesn't have to all the time. _

"I don't mind cooking," Danny said honestly.

"I know," Lindsay said, "I just feel bad when you always cook or we order out. I want to help."

"Ok," Danny agreed. It would be a nice change for her to cook every now and then.

_5. Visit family in Montana (Christmas)_

_6. Convince Danny to come (Christmas)_

That was the end of her list. "You don't have to convince me," he told her quietly. "Ask and I'll go."

"Ok. Danny, will you come to Montana with me for Christmas?"

"I'd be glad to," he said, kissing her gently.

"My turn," Lindsay told him. "Hand it over, cowboy."

Danny handed her his list. There were only two things on it:

_1. Get back on Promotion Grid (December)_

_2. Ask Montana to marry me (Tonight)_

Lindsay looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Danny stood up and sat down right next to her. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. " He knelt on the floor in front of her. "Lindsay Ann Monroe, would you make me the happiest man alive by saying that you'll be my wife?"

Lindsay laughed through her tears. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Danny stood up, pulling Lindsay up into his arms as he did so. "I love you, Montana."

"I love you, Danny," she replied.

In the background, the crowd on TV was shouting, "3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Danny and Lindsay weren't paying attention. They were too busy kissing.

**A/N Weird ending. Sorry. And, I wasn't sure if Danny had been put back on the Promotion Grid or not, I couldn't remember. So, for the sake of this story, he had not:) Happy New Year!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
